


Penning Cards

by Neyiea



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: Stingy writes Valentine's Day cards for his friends.





	

Valentine’s Day, like most holidays that involve the gifting of items unto others, is not something that Stingy has a history of enjoying.

He likes chocolate, so why should he give it away when he can buy it for himself? He likes flowers, so why buy a bouquet for someone else when he could keep them on his bedside table? He likes getting cards, so why should he fill out Valentines for his friends when he can address them to himself instead?

He’d been talking this conundrum over with Pixel, who had been half-asleep after a night of playing Dark Souls II and was thus mostly nodding in response to everything that Stingy said. 

But then Pixel had finally managed to tiredly mumble something that wasn’t a hollow agreement and Stingy had, for lack of a better term, seen the light.

“But if you don’t give your friends cards then they’re not going to be your valentines, you’ll only be their valentine.”

His valentines. Key word, obviously, was _his_.

What was a few chocolates, flowers, and cards when he could ensure that everyone in town was _his_ valentine? 

Stingy is nothing if not thorough, so he’d gotten to work on the cards almost immediately after Pixel had fallen asleep on his couch. He’d found some red construction paper in his mother’s craft cupboard at home and had carefully cut it into small rectangles, and then he’d found golden foil paper and had cheerfully cut out gleaming hearts to glue onto the cards.

“To Pixel,” he narrated as he wrote out the first card. “I am pleased to inform you that upon your receiving this card you have now become _my_ valentine.” He purses his lips and taps the pen against his mouth as he wonders how he ought to finish it off. “A-ha! Please forward my own valentine present into my hands at your earliest convenience. From Stingy.” He signs with a flourish and happily moves on to the next card.

Most of the cards to his friends end up similar to Pixel’s, and even the ones for his parents, Miss Busybody and Mayor Meanswell carry on the similar theme. He falters a little when he starts writing out the one for Sportacus, if only because he knows Sportacus will be so set on being everybody’s valentine that he might not fully appreciate the careful, unsubtle wording Stingy preferred to use.

“To Sportacus, Happy Valentine’s Day.” He briefly considers adding something along the lines of ‘I have chosen _you_ to be _my_ valentine’, but the importance of the words are lessened somewhat by the fact that Stingy has chosen everyone to be his valentine.

He finishes it off with a succinct, “I’ll remind Ziggy that you can’t eat any sweets. From Stingy.”

And then he only has one more card to write.

He narrows his eyes at the blank card in front of him, folding his hands together as he ponders what type of message he ought to write out for Robbie Rotten.

“What do you think, Piggy,” he asks aloud, eyes flickering over to his trusty companion, “what would be a good valentine message for our villain?”

Something memorable, something stylish, something Robbie wouldn’t have a chance to oppose.

Wouldn’t it be fun if he were the only one to have Robbie Rotten as his valentine? He’s sure the other kids will be jealous of their missed opportunity. Perhaps even Sportacus will not have thought about making Robbie his valentine until Stingy had already given Robbie a card.

He chuckles lightly as he puts pen to paper.

“To Robbie. Today I have gifted you with the title of _my_ valentine, and as such request that you do not try and kick Sportacus out of town today. I will thusly gift you with homemade chocolate chip cookies shaped like hearts, and you may resume your usual practices tomorrow. Your welcome, Stingy.”

He nods to himself and collects up all the cards, extremely pleased with his work.

“They’ll all be so happy when I hand out my valentines to them, won’t they, Piggy?”

He can hardly wait to make everyone his valentine.

**Author's Note:**

> A for effort, Stingy.


End file.
